Found You
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: ShikaIno oneshot for a Fairy Tale Contest on NF. NarutoCinderella crossover esque.


**Found You**

_**A/N: Not my first time writing a ShikaIno fic. One of my adored pairings I'll say. Well here is sort of a crossover, with the Naruto characters in a messed up Cinderella world.**_

--------------------------

Once upon a time, in a world of talking mice and handsome princes, lived a young girl named Ino. Ruling in this world were three boys, brothers in fact. The eldest; Itachi, reigned as king and the other two brothers; Sasuke and Shikamaru as the princes.

Ino was that kind of girl who needed a prince. The man of her dreams to help her escape from the hell hole she calls home. Years ago, a month after she got a stepmother and some stepsisters, her father died of a sickness. As young and innocent as she was, she thought that she would be fine with them. As she reached the age of twelve her, opinion changed.

From the day after her birthday and on, she had to do more chores. She thought her stepmother was just being a discipline mother, but she just seemed cruel. Ino dropped the 'stepmother' whenever she addressed her, and simply called her by he first name. She was sickened by the way she was treated. All she ever thought of was to escape. Ino even attempted a couple of times with the help of her animal friends, but to no success at all. Each of these times she was caught. Her most recent attempt got her stepmother to snap. If she ever tried to escape again, Lady Tsunade would cry out to the higher ups and confess lies about her, getting Ino beheaded. From then she just did her chores and silently hated her family.

"Ino!" A loud voice came from a room. Taking in a deep breath, Lady Tsunade called out for her, "Ino!!"

"Y-Yes Tsunade-sama?" Ino reported, entering the room and bowing. With her face hidden she sighed and frowned, waiting for the orders that were to come.

"My beloved cat Deidara is in need for his lunch, as well as my daughters," she had a content look fixated on Ino as Deidara was released from her lap.

Ino winced at the sight of the cat. Even after being with him for years she still got annoyed with how much the cat's fur took the shape of her own hair. It had a darker shape of blonde with some of it covering his left eye and on the top of his head was fur all tied up. Nodding at her 'mother', she sighed and left to get the food.

Within the castle the king and his brother were having a quick sparring match. Between the clashing of swords, a yawn emmitted from the remaining brother. He claimed that fighting was too troublesome at the time, so he preferred to simply watch. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as Itachi knocked down Sasuke.

"You lack...Happiness. You, Sasuke, or, your lazy brother, may become the next king. Right now, though, I don't see you worthy for the crown. You must obtain some of Shikamaru's carefree will," he then turned to Shikamaru, who, at that moment, had dozed off. Shaking his head, he spoke up again, "And you, Shikamaru, need to shape up. You lack...motivation."

Sasuke lowered his head while Shikamaru looked at Itachi, "Older brother," he started, walking towards them, "It may not show, but I have enough motivation to run our emprie," he frowned before making his next comment, "Sasuke is strictly after that, and that's why our personalities clash."

"Shikamaru is right, Itachi," Sasuke began getting up, "We cannot change our personalities, but surely what we are now can run this empire. Is there no other way to see who shall take your place as king?"

Itachi smirked at the way his younger brothers acted. "You're right," he responded, "So this is what I'll do..."

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke frowned at what was to happen. This was because both of them had no experience with women. Even at their current age of 17. Itachi continued to smirk at his brothers before turning around to call the Duke, Kakashi, to set up the ball.

Ino had finished preparing lunch and pushed herself to deliver it. Three mice heads popped out of her apron's pocket, two male and one female. The more fit of the two males had a orangeish yellow coat while the fur arouynd its head was a lighter shade. It seemed a bit spikey and along with his whiskers were whisker marks on his cheeks. The chubbier one had a brown coat with a green vest while the other had a blue one. His hair was slightly spiky, while cute swirly marks remained on his cheeks. The female mouse had a pink coat, and the fur at her head seemed like real hair reaching her shoulders. She herself fashioned a red dress.

"Ino-chan!" the blonde mouse called out.

Ino looked down at the mouse with a smile, noticing the other two, "Hey Naru-kun, Chouji-kun, Sakura-chan. How are you three and the others doing?"

"Perfectly fine, Ino-neechan," Chouji, the newest of the mice replied.

"Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are playing with Akamaru-kun; Shizune-neechan, Kurenai-neechan, and Haku-kun are visiting Hayate-kun," Sakura replied referring to the mice and dog.

"Oh, Hayate-kun is still sick, eh?" Ino asked, concern clear in her voice. The mice simply nodded.

As Ino knocked on the door, the mice dove back inside the pocket of her apron. The door opened to reveal Temari dancing gracefully with her fans. She stopped and looked at Ino with a smirk on her face.

"Here's your lunch, Temari-neechan," Ino spoke leaving the tray on a nearby table. She kept a straight face as Temari rolled her teal eyes. All four of her ponytails bounced as she approached Ino. Biting her lip, Ino knew what was coming next.

SLAP

"G-Gomen nasai..." Ino apologized, her inner self screaming, "Shannaro!!!!! That girl's just looking for an excuse to slap me silly!" Her cheek became red and she frowned, looking at Temari.

"Don't be late next time, brat," Temari replied, "You're my stepsister, but we're not tied by blood. Ever since okaasan made you our beloved maid, I have all the rights to treat you like this."

Ino winced at this reply and simply nodded.

"You're lucky I'm not going to tell on you, Ino-san," Temari finished and sent Ino out, locking the door in the process.

"Is Ino-chan going to be okay?" Naruto asked while noticing the red cheek.

"I'm fine Naru-chan, I'm used to it by now," she let out a nervous smile, and the three mice sighed with a look of concern following.

The next door was wide open with a brunette on the other side. She gave Ino a smirk, saying, "Ah, Ino-san, you finally came." She wasn't too happy as she in turned shook her head. "It's a pain as well to see you in such crappy attire."

Ino dropped off the tray, "It's all I have..." she muttered. The shiny silverbracelet on her left arm glistened and Tenten looked at it with awe. Ino saw dialated pupils and said, "Tenten-neechan?"

"I want that bracelet of yours," demanded Tenten. She continued to walk towards Ino and she decided to back away.

"B-But it's mine," she growled holding her arm closer to her, "My father gave it to me!" Ino wasn't afraid of Tenten's agitated face. She knew that her father gave it to her, even Tsunade approved of it. She turned around to walk out, but Tenten took a hold of her arm.

"Tenten-chan," a soft voice called from the hall. Ino let out a sigh of relief as Tenten sheepishly let go of Ino's arm.

Ino offered Hinata her lunch, muttering a quick thank you before leaving. Quickening her pace, she left to bring lunch to the devious cat, Deidara.

"Grr..." The noise came from Ino's pocket, "Deidara-teme..." came from the mouth of Naruto.

"Shh!!" Sakura put her hand over Naruto's mouth, and Chouji pulled the two back in as they entered Deidara's chambers.

Ino hated the fact that her room was way smaller and uglier than that of a cat's. She wondered what she did that made her family hate her that much. She dropped off the lunch before getting out of the room and into her room/basement to wash dishes.

The mice wiped the wet dishes clean after Ino had washed them. She let out a sigh, "Man, I hate delivering their meals..." she looked over to where her bracelet was. "I almost lost my only memory of dad..."

Naruto growled again, "That Tenten!!! She should go and do these dishes! Not you, Ino-chan!!!"

"You're lucky Hinata-sama came," Sakura stated wiping another dish clean. The other mice agreed, for Hinata was the only person they liked out of that family. She was the only nice one, and it was probably because she isn't tied to the family in blood either. Just three years before Ino met them, the family adopted Hinata. She was very shy as well so they couldn't really befriend her.

Just then, the doorbell rung following with a light knock. A muffled noise asking Ino to get it was heard and she let out a sigh. Letting down the dishes she picked up Naruto, Chouji and Sakura before heading upstairs.

Unlocking the door, she opened it, seeing a man with silver hair and a strange mask. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Her heart then skipped a beat as she saw a boy that looked about her age. A month ago, she had turned 17. He wore a lazy look and he looked at the outside of the house. He let out a small yawn, his hair reaching his shoulders. He turned to her and instantly blushed, turning around to look at the clouds. Ino smiled before looking at the tall silver haired man.

"I am the Duke, Kakashi," he stated, holding a scroll, "This here is an invitation for all eligible ladies in this house to come to a ball. The princes are looking for a favorable princess in order to become king."

Ino nodded at him and took the scroll. "Arigatou," she said, bowing before him.

Kakshi smiled at her once agaon before he walked off with the teenaged boy.

Ino closed the door before letting out a dreamy sigh. She opened the scroll and, while reading it, her inner self screamed, "YES! A CHANCE TO GET OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!!!!" The real Ino frowned, "Like any of the princes will choose me..."

And with that, Tsunade, Tenten, Temari and Hinata arrived. Tsunade was wearing her regular dark green and grey dress, Temari wearing her purple one, Tenten wearing her pink one, and Hinata wearing her lavender one. All of them, except for Hinata, frowned at Ino, whereas Hinata smiled.

"What was it?" Tsunade asked, "More taxes?"

"No," Ino answered, "It's an invitation to a ball. The princes are looking for a princess in order to become king."

Tenten and Temari sighed in unison. "Sasuke-sama is looking for a princess?!" they chorused. Hinata simply blushed at the thought, and Ino had no idea who he was.

"So I'm guessing this is also a rivalry game to choose the next king," Tsunade muttered, pondering, "Either Sasuke or Shikamaru will become the next king, depending on who gets a bride first."

"OH, MOTHER, CAN WE GO?!" screamed Tenten, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!!!"

"Of course," she replied smiling, at her daughter. But as she saw the hopeful glint in Ino's eyes, she frowned. Turning over to her she said, "Oh, but tonight we have so many chores to do!"

"What if I finish them all?"

Tsunade frowned, "Then you can go." She then looked at her daughters and they nodded knowing exactly what to do.

Ino smiled before rushing to the basement to rush through her chores.

"Well I'm off to make a nice and long list of chores for Ino-san to do!" Tenten and Temari stated, at once pleasing their mother. Hinata turned to her mother with a frown.

"Why are they going to give her a hard time?" she asked, and Tsunade put on a fake frown.

"I don't know my dear, just get ready for the ball. Your sisters will show you the new dresses I bought a day ago."

Hinata simply nodded as Tsunade's frown turned into a wide smirk.

The mice did their best to catch up with Ino. Chouji had collapsed and Sakura had as well. Naruto was still full of energy, but then froze next to a sleeping Ino. He poked her cheek lightly and she opened her eyes tiredly. "Naru-chan?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Come on, Ino-chan, we must finish so you can get to that ball!!! All we have to do now is sweep the floor!!!!"' he yelled over the other mice's snores.

Ino quickly sweeped the whole house within the time of 30 minutes with Naruto holding the dust pan. Ino smiled at how fast she was, knowing that she could actually go. Naruto kept on a mischievious smile as they finished up.

"Shit," muttered Tsunade to her readied daughters. She watched as Ino happily ran into the basement leaving behind an amazingly clean house. Temari bit her lip, Tenten mimicking her sister, "Did you give her your list?" Tsunade asked, and the two girls nodded. They all then turned to Hinata, who was looking away. Temari smirked and approached her sister.

"Um, Hinata-chan, aren't there any specific chores you need her to do?" Temari asked, and Hinata nodded. "Then give her the list!" Hinata nodded, running towards the basement to slip it under the door. Tsunade still wasn't assured that Ino wasn't going to come, so she took a key and locked the basement.

Ino's eyes widened and sparkled at the magnificent dress that was before her. The mice smiled at their creation and Chouji gave Naruto a high five for being a good distraction. Ino nearly burst into tears as she hugged her mousey friends. But her moment was ruined when she turned to hear the door knob click. "No freaking way..." she muttered, "NO, THEY COULDN'T HAVE!!!" she ran quickly to the door, mouse friends in hand, frowning she turned the locked door knob.

"N-No way..." she then picked up a sheet on the ground saying,

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, but my mother must've locked this door by now. But don't fret, believe and she will come to you."

"She?" she muttered crumpling up the piece of paper, "It won't hurt to try..."

"A lot of things happen if you just believe," Sakura said giving Ino a smile.

"LET'S ALL BELIEVE IN INO-CHAN, -TTEBAYO!!!" Naruto yelled, and they all cheered in response. Ino's eyes became wet again, thanking her friends, and in seconds a whole bunch of sprakles filled the room. As they disappeared, a woman in her thirties with a dark blue robe and wand appeared before Ino.

"Yo," she said smirking at Ino. She had her wand sticking out before Ino and playfully tapped her nose.

Ino smiled at this, "You're some sort of magical being, am I right?"

Anko nodded, "I am Anko, your fairy godmother!!!!" she quickly pointed her wand to the door and the mice rejoiced to the sound of it unlocking. "I'm here to rescue you Ino-chan, you deserve better! And I think the lazy prince has his eye on you."

Ino blushed as her clothes instantly changed to the dress the mice made but altered. Her hair was let down and she was cleaned up. Anko smirked at Ino befoore poofing them all outside. Playing around with the wand a bit, four mice turned into hourses, Naruto turned into the head coach, and some random pumpkin turned into the coach itself. Chouji sat next to Naruto as the driver and Sakura watched the back. Ino continued to smile at this magic and pretty much glomped Anko.

"Thank you Anko-sama," she muttered before running into the pumpkin. Anko smiled at Ino and yelled as she rode away.

"Remember to come back before 12 o clock!!!!! Then the magic will be dispelled!!!!" she saw Ino's hand wave back in reassurance and Anko let out a sigh of relief, "Another job well done!"

Shikamaru finished his attire with a small cape. He dressed the same as Sasuke except instead of blue and black, he wore red and black. Letting his hair out of it's ponytail once more he brushed it to straighten it out. Looking at himself in the mirror he blushed remembering the girl from earlier, "Women sure are troublesome..." he muttered as he continued to blush. "I wonder if she'll be there..."

Sasuke came into Shikamaru's room looking all noble and handsome. He brushed away some hair from his face and gave Shikamaru the order to come to the ball. Shikamaru nodded at his brother and looked into the mirror again, "Sasuke is the more attractive one..." he admitted letting out a sigh. "He's got the advantage..." With that he walked out of his room and joined Itachi and Sasuke at the throne room.

Many women had come along with some males as a date. Itachi decided to let the ball be for couple as well so Shikamaru and Sasuke would be inspired. Just then two men stumbled into the room in green suits. One looking to be 18 and the other looking to be about 38. They bowed before the princes and gave the crowd a friendly wave.

"Ah, my jesters have arrived with the music," Itachi began smiling at Gai and Lee. They gave him the nice guy pose and left leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru with sweat drops over their foreheads. The music began to play and pretty much everyone began to dance.

"Let the fountain of youth bless you this night Sasuke and Shikamaru-sama!!!" Lee yelled before disappearing once more into the crowds.

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke who began to walk into a crowd of girls, he stared out into the crowd and his eye caught a beautiful blonde girl in a lovely lavender dress. His eyes lit up as his face blushed when she turned to look at him. She gave a shy wave and Shiikamaru began to walk towards her.

Tsunade started drinking some sake before directing her daughters to find the prince of their choice. Hinata not being interested just stood around, at least until a nice boy named Kiba came up to her. If you looked at him yourself you would see how much he resembled Kiba the mouse. She blushed as he swept her off her feet and Temari and Tenten finally met up with Sasuke. He had just rejected a couple of girls and was looking fairly bored. Tenten pushed past her sister and grabbed the boys arm. She gave him a charming smile and he returned with his own. Temari grumbled in jealousy and grabbed his other arm. Soon enough they began a tug of war ending up with them pulling only each other's arms. He had disappeared and started dancing with some other girl.

Tenten pouted before backing up and bumping into a funny looking but cute boy. He gave her a flashy smile and offered her a dance. She shrugged her should knowing her chance with the prince was off, "So what's your name, one with fuzzy eyebrows?"

"Rock Lee," he stated taking her hand.

Temari sighed while watching her sisters dance, until something caught her eye, "Is that Ino-san?" She spoke to herself but before reacting she realized that she should leave them alone. If she caused an uproar she would get in trouble, so she decided to save the information till later. Then a boy came up to her with open arms, his name was Sai and she agreed to dance with him.

"So what's your name?" Shikamaru asked as Ino and him gracefully danced.

"It's Ino Shikamaru-sama," she replied.

"Don't be so stiff with the suffixes," he muttered, "It's so troublesome saying my whole name isn't it?"

She let out a light laugh before nodding, "Okay Shika-kun."

"Now that's better," he replied lazily dancing across the room.

"You have no energy do you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I do," he replied giving her a smirk, "I'm just too lazy." He blushed as she put her head on his shoulder.

The night seemed so much like a dream. Ino lost count of how many times she got lost in her own little world consisting of her and Shikamaru. He even kissed her on the forehead once in a while. Continuing to rest her head on his shoulder as they danced she whispered, "I love you Shikamaru." Not that complete love that you have for some person, just that general love, filed with happiness and infatuation; she finally felt complete.

"I love you too Ino..." he muttered before the two exchanged their first kiss.

Suddenly the clock almost struck twelve, Ino panicked slightly and let go of Shikamaru's hand, "I'm sorry," she muttered and ran off. He looked out in disbelief and ran to her. As he reached the outside, her coach had already left. Letting out a sigh he walked back in.

"I'll just go see her tomorrow...Something important must have come up..."

Once everyone had left Itachi greeted his brothers with sake in his hands, "So who won?"

Sasuke had a frustrated look on with kisses all over his face, "I didn't, too many fangirls and no one I found suitable."

Shikamaru looked like he was daydreaming as he stared outside the window of the throneroom. He flinched when Sasuke tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to greet his brothers. "S-Sorry..." He apoligized and let out a sigh, "I may have won..." He then told his brothers about Ino, about how beautiful she was, about how her personality was sweet yet a little perky. He felt that he had fallen in love with her. He knew that she was the one he wanted to marry so badly.

"I guess you do win..." Sasuke muttered lowering his head.

"You'll always have your fangirls," Itachi teased before turning to the jesters and the Duke, "Lee, you and Kakashi will go with Shikamaru to the designated house." the two nodded before they were dismissed for the night.

Ino had fallen asleep on the basement floor instead of her as comfortable bed. Naruto, Chouji and Sakura had awoken first and with her hair band in hand Naruto asked her to wake up. She stirred slightly before getting up. She looked down to what she was wearing. She was in rags and a comfortable blankte that covered her disappeared, "Anko-sama..." she mutttered.

"Last night was magical wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah..." Ino replied sighing. Then there was a knock on the door. Ino had recognized the knock and was about to get up before she heard Tenten yell, "I got it!"

Ino still decided to go but the door just wouldn't open. She frowned struggling with the door knob and knocked on it, "Anyone out there?" She heard a familiar laugh that belonged to Tsunade and Temari.

"Good job Temari," Tsunade said with a huge smile on her lips, "Thanks for telling me about Ino's departure and adventure at the ball."

"Let's go," Temari suggested turning to the stairs, "Tenten is having conversation with them as we speak!"

"Too bad Ino," Tsunade whispered before heading up.

Ino bit her bottom lip before hitting the door, "Open!" she yelled and tried to turn the knob again, this time it actually opened. Hinata was on the other side with a sheepish smile almost falling over when Ino glomped her. "Thank you soo much Hinata-sama!!!"

"No problem Ino-chan..." she muttered getting up, "Now I'll just stay here and wait..."

"Oh no you don't!" Ino yelled, "You're going to help a girl out!"

She tugged on Hinata's dress and they ran up the stairs. In the front door she say Tsunade talking to Kakashi, Tenten talking to Lee, and Temari attempting to flirt with Shikamaru. Ino growled and ran up to Temari and pryed her off. With that she looked into Shikamaru's eyes and sighed dreamily once more. With that he recognized her and with a smile he kissed her.

Hinata blushed from where she was and Tenten frowned, but ended up smiling. Temari was about to hit Ino but realized that Shikamaru actually really liked her back. She let out a sigh of disappointment and Tsunade was surprised at what she saw.

"So this is the one?" Kakashi asked and Shikamaru nodded holding Ino closer.

"This is the only one I think is worth the trouble..." he kissed her lightly again, "Did you know that getting here was troublesome too?" he started ranting on about this rock and Tsunade's eye twitched.

"S-So Ino you're inviting us to live with you in the castle right?" Tsunade asked with a nervous smile.

Ino walked up to her stepmother and pulled her away, "I'm going to say no. If you deny it then I will tell them what you did to me which will either rob you of your things or bring you death."

"You have no proof," Tsunade retorted.

"Hinata unlocked me, and she is willing to fess up," Ino snapped back causing Tsunade to flinch.

Tsunade nodded agreeing to this and Ino said 'no' louder this time so everyone could hear. She walked into Shikamaru's arms once more before closing the door behind her. She snuggled against the arm she was holding onto and said to him, "I'm glad I found my Prince."

_**A/N: I'm glad I finally finished! I am making fanarts for this story and one of them will be for the same competition this one is going to.**_


End file.
